The Sins in a Lie
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Nekozawa knows what happens to people like the Hitachiin brothers. He's concerned about Haruhi hanging around them, as she might be drug down with them. She tells him to back off, and that there isn't anything wrong with them... but the more they start seeing and hearing things, the more they realize that they are truly cursed. HikaKao and NekoHaru. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Sins in a Lie  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 1

The black-cloaked boy flipped through his book, his blue eyes adjusted to the darkness from which he comes from. The candlelight flickered as though it threatened to disappear, but it didn't. It continued to dance. The door to his bedroom opened. There stood his little sister holding a candle to help light her way, as anything brighter would make the boy sick.

"Big brother?" she whispered. He turned to pay attention to her, Belzenef waving hello.

"Good…" he had no idea what to say. "What time is it?"

"Six P.M." she said.

"Good evening, Kirimi." He said with a smile that she could barely see due to the lighting. Se instinctively reached where the light switch should have been, only to find a plain wall instead. He didn't even have the option to turn on the lights. It made her want to go back to her brightly-lit room, instead, but she wanted to be around her brother no matter _what_ the cost.

"Big brother, what are you reading?" the tiny blonde asked.

"A book about the likelihood of people we know going to Hell, as well as being cursed. Very dark subjects."

"Are you worried about somebody? And isn't 'Hell' a naughty word?"

"You can come in and sit with me, if you like. It's actually brighter over here than it is over there." She nodded and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. She pulled up a chair and sat beside him, bothered only by the fact that she was too short to see the pictures in the book. "And 'Hell' isn't a naughty word. It's just a bad place, therefore not a subject that people prefer to talk about, therefore you get reprimanded for using such 'language' as they call it."

"Oh…"

"And, yes, I suppose I _am_ worried about somebody. You see, I have found myself watching that Host Club like a hawk."

"Oh, Pseudo Bro!" she said with a smile, remembering her time with Tamaki Suou.

"Yes. That guy. He's not the one I'm most concerned about, though. I am actually concerned with those two Hitachiin brothers."

"Twincest boys?"

"Yes, the twins. You see, this book actually isn't all about dark magic and curses. It actually starts out more like scientific research rather than an occult story."

"Why are you worried about them?"

"It has already begun, for them. The seemingly younger of the two, Kaoru Hitachiin, has started to show signs of obscurity. He knows something."

"What does he know?"

"Well, it may be better if I start from the beginning rather than just jump right in like this. You see, twins, despite how many identical ones there are in the world, are actually a rare thing. Typically, you have a twin across dimensions, and that's where your twin is born. Occasionally, though, the twin of the person is born from the same mother, and they grow up together.  
Most identical twins, as they age, grow apart slowly and make efforts to be told apart. Those brothers do not, though, and that is their first sin. They try to be the same person, and it damages them hen one of them pulls away, as if they are sewn together, and one of them is picking at the seams." Kirimi made a face to show how much discomfort that explanation gave her. He muttered an apology and continued. "Not only that, but they are brothers. They are _twins_. I have looked at them far too much, and know too much, myself. I can see their feelings for each other, but they continuously lie to one another and everyone else."

"So their love is real, then!" Kirimi declared.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Are you going to try and fix that?"

"Somewhat. I can't change their love for one another, but their headed down a dangerous path. They are going to be cursed, and I need to study up and try to counteract this by heading it off at the pass. I owe it to the Host Club who reunited us, Kirimi. That and… there's someone I want to protect, therefore…" he thought of the girl's short, brown hair, her big, bright eyes, and her smiling face. "I have to warn her to stay away from them at all costs."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Sins in a Lie  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 2

The next day, before the twins headed to the Host Club after class, they waited for Haruhi, who was inspecting her desk.

"What are you looking for?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm trying to sort my fan mail."

"You get fan mail?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, the girls can be a real pain, and we've got some openly gay boys at this school that have a thing for me, too. Being in the Host Club can be such a pain. I never _asked_to become rock star…" she accidentally yanked too hard, and the papers poured out all over the floor. A few were colored pink, most were white, and one was jet black.

"Let's see the black one." Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, it looks more like a death threat than a loving letter." Kaoru added. She rolled her eyes and picked up the black envelope, opening it. She read aloud:

"**To Haruhi Fujioka and the Hitachiin brothers,**

Haruhi, you must stay away from the twins. They will end up in the depths of Hell, and take you down with them further as they continue their wretched sin, and you will become cursed, as well. Get away from them for your own safety.

To Hikaru and Kaoru, it is not my doing, but your auras show that you will soon succumb to the curse as it slowly eats away at your sanity, causing you to see and hear things. Change your fate and stop telling lies to yourselves, and get away from Haruhi. You will only hurt her.

—Umehito Nekozawa."

"Alright, you guys. What'd you do to Nekozawa?" Haruhi asked accusingly.

"Well, we got back at him for the Test of Courage prank he pulled on the class." Kaoru said.

"Basically, we set Belzenef on fire, and he had to get a new one." Hikaru said.

"He's gonna kill you two!"

"We're not worried." They said.

"I mean, how would _you_ feel if he set something of yours on fire?"

"We'd be pissed, and set more of his things on fire." Hikaru said.

"He wouldn't have a home to go to because we'd set it aflame." Kaoru said.

"Let it burn, baby!" Hikaru gave Kaoru a knuckle touch.

"You guys are assholes."

"Hey, that's not cool, Haruhi—" Hikaru said, about to argue with her when Kaoru stuffed the black letter back in his face. "Kaoru what the Hell—" Kaoru was pointing to the last line of the letter.

**You will only hurt her**.

It took Haruhi and Hikaru a moment to get why Kaoru was panicking.

"**_Her._**" Kaoru said. They all panicked.

"Ah, crap! Nekozawa knows I'm a girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Sins in a Lie  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 3

"Don't freak. I'll deal with him myself. I'm sure he doesn't want to speak with you two after you set his curse doll on fire." Haruhi said, picking up her bag and leaving the room after stuffing all of her mail in her bag. The twins looked at each other and then looked in the direction she left from.

"Let's keep the note and give it to Kyoya. We can keep him from harming us by holding the written evidence over him." Kaoru said.

"Good idea." Hikaru smiled. They left the room together, Kaoru holding the black note in his left hand so that his right hand could hold his brother's. He couldn't help but let go of that comforting hand and open the letter to reread it to himself. Hikaru saw him opening the letter again and said, "What's wrong?"

"Just looking at the part about us, that's all." He said, trying to mask his worry.

**To Hikaru and Kaoru, it is not my doing, but your auras show that you will soon succumb to the curse as it slowly eats away at your sanity, causing you to see and hear things. Change your fate and stop telling lies to yourselves, and get away from Haruhi. You will only hurt her.**

'Seeing and hearing things…' this worried him. Nekozawa couldn't be blamed if it wasn't his fault, though. Hikaru seemed fine, but Kaoru had been feeling strange lately. This wasn't because of the letter. This had been going on for two weeks now, and it wasn't due to the power of suggestion, either. 'Stop telling lies to ourselves? And why is he so concerned about Haruhi? And how does he know she's a girl?' she wasn't the main issue to him, though. It was the fact that he had been feeling like he was being followed by something… it were as though its eyes were everywhere. He glanced over his shoulder behind him, expecting to see nothing, but instead spotted a hooded person with a curse doll on his hand.

"Nekozawa!" he shouted. Hikaru turned around and they saw him run away, disappearing inside of the magical door that can appear and disappear anywhere. It disappear before the reached it.

"Damn!" Hikaru cursed.

"Do you figure he's the person following…" Kaoru muttered, mostly to himself.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It wasn't important." That was a lie. He could feel their eyes _Everywhere_in the shadows. Even in the daytime he didn't feel safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Sins in a Lie  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 4

As they walked to the Third Music Room, they overheard two people talking around the corner. The peeped and saw that it was Haruhi confronting Nekozawa.

"What's your deal, anyway?" she said. "I can be friends with them if I want to."

"They're cursed! Beyond cursed! And the curse is already beginning to take effect! You would only get yourself hurt. Here, I'll even let you borrow Belzenef for protection." He handed it to her as a lovely gift.

"Fuck off!" she ripped it in half. Nekozawa screamed. This was the second time somebody had hurt his Belzenef.

"Holy crap!" Kaoru whispered.

"She deserves _all_ the internets!" Hikaru whispered back.

"It's the same one, too! It's still got ashes on it!" Kaoru whispered.

"And singe marks!" Hikaru whispered in reply.

"Now he'll have to get it sewn." Kaoru continued to whisper.

"Serves him right." Hikaru whispered in agreement.

"Why are you so mean!?" the hooded boy said through his tears.

"Why are _you_ so mean? I don't go around telling you that _your_ friends are cursed and that _you_ should stay away from them!"

"My only friend is Belzenef the curse doll, though!" he whimpered.

"Take your friend, then. Go and get him fixed. I don't want to hear anymore of your bull crap." She entered the Third Music Room. Their heart almost ent out to him, hearing him sob.

"They'll all get _hurt_ at this rate!" Nekozawa said to himself, hugging the ripped Belzenef to his chest. "They're in danger because of themselves… and she's going to end up in trouble because they'll fall for her… Tell me what I should do, Belzenef…" he whispered, tears still falling. "Please speak to me…"

"He's sad…" Hikaru said.

"But what does he mean by all of that? This curse thing…" Kaoru wondered aloud.

"Doesn't matter to me. We'll be fine. Just ignore him. We have ladies in yellow to make happy." He followed his brother into the room, sneaking on more peek at the sobbing light-fearing boy before closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Sins in a Lie  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 5

The wig-wearing teen went back to his room and used his magic to walk into the door that he stalks the Host Club from. He had just gotten done sewing his curse doll together again.

"I wonder if she'd feel sorry if she knew you actually had feelings…" he whispered as he petted the curse doll's pointed ears. "What's that, Belzenef? You think the curse will bring down the younger twin first? Yes, I agree… he's already hearing things, and maybe seeing things. Depending on how bad things are in their minds and how long they've lied about their feelings will make things pretty gruesome. If only they'd just believe me…" he cracked the door and watched as the brothers did their act for the girls.

"I'll protect you no matter what… and hold you closer to me every night. The monsters will _never_ get us, Kaoru…" Hikaru held him close, his blushing younger brother secretly loved the way this felt… how he was so close to him that he could smell his breath, but their lips would never touch… it made him want to speak his mind and tell him everything.

"Oh, Hikaru… I—" he suddenly stopped. There were two reasons why: he had been on the brink of a confession in public, and there was something tingling on his face. He touched his forehead, trying to figure out what the feeling was, and his hand met with something sticky. He looked at his hand and could see something wet on it. He sniffed it idiotically, and made a face.

"Kaoru?" this wasn't part of their act. Then again, this _was_ impromptu, and they were using the black letter from Nekozawa to make up a good story for the ladies.

"I need to be excused." The younger brother said, hastily heading for the bathroom. He had touched something long and slimy, but his brother didn't see anything or scream or warn him… was this just intense paranoia?

He entered the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He had spazz attack when he saw what was attached to the very top of his forehead. It was a vein-covered, dark purple, dead-looking vine that was a few inches tall, and the round thing attached to the top of it was a mouth with many sharp, pointed teeth. It was sickly, slimy, grotesque.

"Wh…what…what…_are_ you?" he whimpered. He was far from the mirror, his back pressed firmly against the wall as if the creature were pointing a gun at him. Then, a door appeared beside him, and Nekozawa stepped out of it. He looked at Kaoru's fearful expression, and with his powers, he could see the monster attached to the host's body.

"I has begun." He said.

"Why… wh-why would you _do_ this to me?" Kaoru felt his eyes well up with tears. "Just because we set your doll on fire doesn't mean you have to do something so evil!" he tore his golden eyes away from the mirror and looked at the hooded boy with a hate-filled glare as tears streaked his cheeks.

"I didn't do this! I should have warned you sooner."

"This is it? The curse? Why is this happening to me?!"

"This is only the start, and sooner your brother will experience the exact same thing. Creatures will appear upon your body until you stop lying to yourselves. It's a dangerous thing… being how you two are."

"It's… only an act… we aren't like that!"

**I say otherwise! It's what you want more than anything in the world!** a demonic voice said. Kaoru's eyes widened. It was the creature that had spoken. **I am the mouth that speaks what you keep to yourself. There are no secrets with me around!**

"N-no… please… please don't tell Hikaru how I feel!" Kaoru dropped to his knees, feeling helpless. "Don't do this to me! Please!"

**It has begun. I am the first you will see. More of my brethren will appear on your body.**

"No! NO!"

**And that guy over there can't do a THING to stop us!** the creature laughed at their pain.

"I'll find a way." Nekozawa said seriously and firmly. He wouldn't let anyone fall to such a fate while he was around to help.

**And what makes you think you can stop us?** the creature smirked. It didn't have eyes, but it's mouth had a very cocky grin.

"I don't want my brother to see or hear it…"

"It was already on your face and he didn't see it. It's all in your head. Yours are for you, his are for him. Hen his appear, you'll know the signs."

"In my head? Then why do you see it, and hy do I feel it and hear it? And ho are you talking to it?"

"My magic allows me to see it. To everyone else, it's invisible. It'll try and get you to talk, though. If you don't cover it so you can't hear it, it'll drive you to madness."

"Why are you helping me after we did such awful things to you?" Kaoru whispered, his heart felt heavy and he felt so much guilt.

"Because… I have someone that I like that I want to protect. And protecting that person starts with you and your brother." Kaoru remember the black letter. Nekozawa wasn't much for romance, but…

"Haruhi… but… since when?"

"I don't know… she is like an angel… a goddess of light that draws me to her only to kill me with a stake or pure water or sunrays from Hell… she is the ultimate woman… a creature that I have somehow fallen under the spell of and choose to worship every day… she is my opposite… and I feel like she can make me feel hole as a person." That confession made Kaoru's eyes widen. That's how he felt about his brother. Hikaru made him feel like a whole person when they were together.

"I know exactly how you feel… but… I can _never_ tell him. It is the worst crime against nature… I just crave any touch he can give me… a hug… holding hands… just as long as he's holding me I feel complete…" he gave himself a hug, now feeling lonely.

**Good! Now, repeat all of that to your brother, and be done with it.** The creature said. Kaoru made a face, suddenly angry, and yelled,

"I'm gonna rip you off of me!" he grabbed it, it squeaked from how hard he squeezed it, but he let it go, making a disgusted face. His hand was covered in liquidy monster goo. He didn't want to _know_ what it was. He suddenly felt very sick.

"You can't! If you do that, it'll tear out part of your brain! You'll die if you try to kill it!" Nekozawa said.

"How do you know so much?!"

"I studied up on many curses."

"Does this curse have a name?!"

"…The story is long. I'll let you borrow the book. If you refrain from setting it on fire."

"Fine. Can you get me some bandages? I need to cover this up."

"I'll get some and be right back. Wait here and lock the door so nobody comes in." Nekozawa left for a few minutes, leaving Kaoru alone to walk up close to the mirror to inspect the monster further. He washed his hands with a huge amount of soap for several minutes, thankful for the school's hot water so that he could rid himself of the disgusting feeling. He looked at the creature. It smirked as though it could see him even though it didn't have eyes. Only one thought came to mind.

'What am I going to do?'


End file.
